<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Padfoot and Prongs by ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424623">Padfoot and Prongs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours/pseuds/ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours'>ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours/pseuds/ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. When they are trying to escape Filch but there's a nosy girl standing in their ways, the Marauders have to come up with an inventive way to run away. Marauders Era. Fluff Friendship. Drabble. Might be the first of a collection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Padfoot and Prongs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> The ideas are mine, the characters belong to J.K. And oh, how I wish she would write a few more books...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"On three?"</p><p>"On three."</p><p>James and Sirius were gasping for air, standing across from one another and hiding behind two large medieval armours in the fifth floor. Those armours were so big they must have belonged to someone who was at least part giant, but it didn't matter. They couldn't stay there for much longer. Filch was following them, and although the weight of the highly polished set of chains in his pockets slowed him down, his head would pop up in the staircase behind them at any moment.</p><p>They'd still be running if it wasn't for the dull-looking girl standing in the middle of the corridor, studying what appeared to be – and it actually was! – an unremarkable portion of the stone wall.</p><p><em>What the heck was she doing there</em>, but they didn't have time to debate that. Without James' invisibility cloak there was only one thing they could do.</p><p>"One- Two- Three!"</p><p>In what was questionably an overhasty move, the two boys shifted into their animal shapes and ran across the corridor, as fast as they could, very nearly missing the Ravenclaw girl who'd been standing in their way. She closed her eyes and yelled feeling Padfoot's fur brush against her skin, and before she could open her eyes again the marauders had taken a right turn and disappeared behind an old tapestry.</p><p>"Jorkins!" Filch limped his way to the girl. He'd finally made it upstairs barely a second after the Marauders shifted back, "where are they?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"What do you mean 'who'? The perpetrators! Potter and Black! Where did they go?"</p><p>"I didn't see anybody! There was a- a- a thing. I don't know what it was! It was huge, like a dog, and it had antlers!"</p><p>"Antlers?"</p><p>"Yes! Look!" She pointed at one of the paintings in the corridors. The canvas had indeed been thorn by Prongs' antlers as he passed.</p><p>"Destruction of the Castle's property!" Filch yelled, "you're coming with me, young lady!"</p><p>"But I didn't do anything wrong!"</p><p>"Punishment! That will teach you to come up with a better lie than 'a dog with antlers'. Ridiculous! Pestilent little demons- Think I'm stupid-" he muttered to himself.</p><p>"But I'm not-"</p><p>"Quiet! One of these days,-" Filch said, "One of these days I'll catch Potter and Black and when I do-"</p><p>From their hiding place, Padfoot and Prongs listened as the caretaker's musings disappeared in the distance. They could hardly stop laughing.</p><p>"A dog with antlers!" Sirius repeated, bending over himself with laughter, "What does that girl have for brains?"</p><p>"I know!" James agreed, "Aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be smart?"</p><p>"Shifting inside the castle and running like crazy," Padfoot said, "that's gotta count as a new running-away strategy."</p><p>"Definitely," Prongs answered happily.</p><p>"That old fart is never catching us, is he Prongs?"</p><p>"No way, Padfoot," James smiled, "no way."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>